Troublesome neighbours
by Lyli Usami
Summary: Kagami is forced to return to Japan by his parents and he moves in an apartment that seems perfect for him, until he finds out he lives in a building full of weirdos.


**A/N** Hello! First story I'm publishing here. It's a bit of a crack fic I did after receiving a prompt on tumblr. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Right after moving to Japan, nothing changed much for Kagami Taiga. Nothing at all. Except that back in America he was okay and now he was broke AND homeless. He thought his parents overreacted a bit when sending him back to his native country. He couldn't even speak the language properly. "You'll learn discipline in high school there!" _my ass._

He mumbled, sitting in a cybercafé, actively searching for an apartment to rent not too far away from school, or maybe roommates. It seemed that it was his lucky day because he found an apartment for rent, only 15 minutes away from Seirin High School and the rent was not very high. _Sweet_.

With a single phone call to the landlord, a little tour of the apartment and some papers to sign, everything went incredibly fast and he moved in a week later. Of course everything was going a bit too well but he didn't want to think about that. He sighed and watched around the living room full of unopened boxes.

When the first night came, he already had settled half of his furniture around the apartment which was not a lot since he didn't bring much from his home to Japan. After looking closer around the place, he realized that a few items were left such as a small table, futons in the wardrobe and oddly enough, and a Hifi. The previous renters seemed to have been eager to go.

He lied down on his brand new futon he felt stupid for having bought and stared at the ceiling. Apparently, nothing was wrong with this apartment: heaters worked well, no plumbing problem, quiet nei-

BANG

A loud sound startled him. He jerked on his feet, wide-eyed.

BANG BANG

It came from the entrance. He jumped to the nearest closed box and opened it frantically, pulling out a frying pan that was going to be his weapon of choice. He silently walked along the wall to the entrance were the bang sounds were louder than ever, but, before he could do anything the door exploded, wide open.

"What the fuck? Did this old man close it or something? Fucking old man." A blue haired guy with dark skin entered the house, like it was his own.

He blinked as he saw the furniture and boxes in the living room.

"RYOUTA, what the hell? You decided to live here from now on or-"

"Hm no." Kagami said, gravely, face contorted in disbelief.

"Who the fuck are you?" The blue haired guy stared at Kagami. "Do we know each other?"

"No, we don't. This is my home, get out." Kagami courageously declared, rising the frying pan.

"What, "get out"?"

"Aominecchi~" a blond guy laughed, entering the apartment. "Sorry, i forgot to tell you. The landlord decided to rent the apartment, he told us this morning that the guy was here."

The Aominecchi guy looked at Kagami, once again. "He found a guy stupid enough to come here?"

"Hey!"

Kagami didn't know what to think. But he understood why there were so much stuff left behind in this place. Those guys were squatters and probably used this place to do…well…whatever they couldn't at their home.

"By the way, you're Kagami, right? I'm Kise Ryouta, sorry I couldn't greet you before." Kise extended his hand and Kagami took it unwillingly. "I live on the apartment right above yours. This guy is at the 5th, the one next to you. Guess we are neighbours now!"

"Oh shit. I'm sorry. I kind of…ripped off you door? Sorry, man." Aomine said, half-apologetic.

"Saying sorry won't do much I guess…" Kagami mumbled sadly, watching the dead door on the floor.

"Oh don't worry I'll call someone." Aomine assured but Kagami know it would not be done.

"Okay well…can you…leave?"

Both went away, waving goodbye and when they were gone, Kagami tried to replace the door in the doorframe, in vain. He rubbed his hand on his face and went to sleep while praying nothing more would happen the next day.

* * *

He woke up with a horrible crashing sound. He opened his eyes instantly and put on a shirt to see what happened, again.

A guy with green hair was at the door frame, door at his feet.

"I tried to knock and it fell down." He said with a weird speech pattern that Kagami didn't recognize.

"I know." He sighed.

The guy entered without asking and sat on the armchair.

"Come on…make yourself at home…"

"Thank you."

Kagami was about to implode. The guy took a notepad and a pen.

"I am Midorima Shintarou, I have a few questions to ask you. First of all, when are you born?"

"August, 2nd-"

"A Leo, uh. I see, I see."

Kagami looked around awkwardly.

"How long do you intend to stay here?" asked Midorima seriously.

"What? I don't know, as long as I need!"

"I see. Who did you meet?"

"Hum ….Kise…and…the wild one."

"I see." He stood up. "Farewell." He went away.

Kagami sat at his place, holding his head. It was a real nightmare.

"Ah, he left without me…" Kagami heard a small voice talking behind him.

He turned around to see a short guy with light blue hair. "Wha- Who are you? Since when are you there?"

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya. I've entered with Midorima-kun. I'm your neighbour too. I am Aomine-kun's roommate."

"Is there anyone of you that isn't a weirdo?"

"We are not weirdos…you are."

"Shut up." Kagami half cried.

"Heyyyy~" An incredibly tall guy with a bag of chips entered his apartment, along with a shorter one, red hair and odd coloured eyes.

"What do you think it is? And open space?!"

"You door is fully open, you know~"

"There is no door!"

The red-haired guy sat on the armrest and put his arm around Kagami's shoulder.

"Listen here, new one…We all used to have fun in your apartment…if you're not happy with us being here you could as well…leave. Okay?"

Kagami was about to respond when he felt cold metal on his chin. The guys was threatening him with sharp scissors.

"Alright." Kagami swallowed.

"Good. I'm Akashi Seijuurou."

"And I'm Murasakibara Atsushi." The taller said.

"You know, Ryouta said he liked you. And Daiki said he hated you a lot which means he liked you too. Can't wait to know more about you. See you tomorrow. I'll throw a little welcoming party for you at my apartment, 12th, on the second floor."

And they were gone. Like this. Kagami couldn't do anything, they were all creepy and now he just learned that they wanted to become friend or something? As if. And he was forced to party with them the next evening? Were they going to make human sacrifice to summon another man with strangely coloured hair?

* * *

When the big night came, Kagami dressed up nicely but not too much, taped the door frame to dissuade anyone from entering and left. He took the elevator, feeling that his heart would stop if he took the stairs. Hopefully, no one was there with him.

"Oh, Kagami-kun." Kuroko greeted after entering the elevator behind him.

"AH. Oh fuck that's you. You should wear a tiny bell around your neck so people notice you or something…"

"You're early, that's cool because Akashi-kun doesn't like it when people are late."

"I guess that's cool, yeah…"

When arrived on the 2nd floor, Kagami felt the need to run back but it was too late. He followed Kuroko who knocked on the door which opened on a bloody-handed Akashi. Kagami almost fainted. He was really going to get sacrificed.

"Sorry for that, I was making dinner but those idiots wouldn't open the door." He smiled "I'm glad you came, neighbour."

Kagami really wanted to say he was a vegan and run away but it was a terrible lie anyway. He entered with Kuroko and saw all the others sprawled on the long couch in the living room.

"Kagamicchi~ Sorry again for the other day." Kise cheered.

Kagami noticed that the TV was playing a basketball match. He played this sport since he was a kid.

"You guys like basketball?" he asked, sitting down next to Aomine. "Of course we do. We're players."

Kagami couldn't help but smile. Not everything was hostile in this country.

"You come from America, right, Kagamichin? A tall guy like you must play basketball too." Murasakibara remarked.

"Yes, I do. I should have guessed something was up, almost all of you are so tall…"

"You are actually an idiot, aren't you..." Midorima said in a judging tone.

* * *

After finding a common point with the group, they spent the night like good friends. Akashi was an excellent cook and Kagami asked for more many times.

"That tastes really good!" he exclaimed.

"Do you cook Kagamichin?" Murasakibara asked while eating.

"I do, actually."

"Hey, you know what, I think I like you. Let's eat together some time~"

"Oh yeah that would be great!" Kise added.

"No, not you. Just him and me."

Kise pouted and Kagami didn't know what to say. It did not sound like a choice so he nodded. The dinner went well, apart from their tendency to get very close to him, they seemed normal. Akashi brought wine and packs of beer to keep everyone in the mood. Kise became quickly drunk and hugged him.

"Ah, you're so pretty. You could come with me to the model agency, but you'll have to do something for your eyebrows." He muttered.

"My eyebrows are fine, thank you!"

"Cut that crap Ryouta. He's probably ten times better at playing basketball. Riiight?" Aomine snapped, also hugging Kagami, sounding even more drunk.

"He seems passionate, obviously." Midorima added, smiling a little.

"Let's all cheer to our new friend!" Akashi exclaimed, rising his glass.

_Since when did I become their friend?_

"Welcome, Kagami-kun."


End file.
